


Все беды от Франкенштейна.

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Gen, Humor, Métal Hurlant, No Blade of Grass, Skynet - Freeform, The Death of Grass, The Hills Have Eyes, Через тернии к звездам - Freeform, глобальное потепление/оледенение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Франкенштейн обещал, что больше не будет  проводить эксперименты.Рэйзел его едва не застукал, но ГМО помогли ему оперативно замести следы.Правда при этом некоторые планеты немного самоуничтожились
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Все беды от Франкенштейна.

**Author's Note:**

> No Blade of Grass/ The Death of Grass, John Christopher & Cornel Wilde
> 
> https://youtu.be/3WzQzXsmuYY
> 
> Последний осколок некогда живой планеты...Ее тело рассыпалось в пыль из-за безумия ее жителей, а голова обречена вечно плыть сквозь время и пространство, крича от боли и скорби. В легендах и наяву ее называют Ревущий Металл!" - Métal Hurlant Chronicles

\- Шеф, кажется ваш, так называемый «рамен», немного того, живой.  
Голос Тао испуганно задрожал, но не от размера космической катастрофы, подумаешь, разумная космическая биомасса угрожала поглотить сначала американский сектор МКС, ну и заодно какую-то мелкую неживую планетку в десятках тысячах ли неизученного официальной наукой Глубокого Космоса.  
Тао туда посылал разные сигналы, и ответная ругань ему не понравилась.  
Так что результаты недавних космических открытий он скрыл.  
Тем более кричащий осколок разумной планеты проносился всего лишь в некотором количестве условных единиц, не парсеков.  
Ли – это китайская старая мера длины, вроде сегодняшних километров, не увидеть летящий в небе объект невооруженным глазом было просто невозможно.  
Нет, просто в гневе директор Е Ран по мнению учеников был страшнее самой атомной войны…  
Ну, или немытого, нечесаного Такео, по крайней мере, так казалось стрелку, о чем он периодически напоминал, когда его просили побыстрее покинуть ванную.  
Да, бешеный Франкештейн был темно-фиолетовым злым существом, со скошенными зубами, вываленным наружу лиловым языком и прочими выступающими частями тела.  
Ни дать, ни взять, Кальцифер, в серии эпизодов Кальцифер разбушевался. М-21 не удержался и уточнил:  
\- Страшная биомасса по-другому это г*вно?  
Такео перевел на научный язык – для несовершеннолетних и дам, «фекалии» и «твердые экскременты».  
Домовладелец осуществляющий научный контроль над изготовлением действительно потрясающего эксклюзивного блюда впервые приготовленного в условиях невесомости раздраженно дернул плечом.  
Какая-то склянка от случайного толчка упала.  
\- Пустяки, -небрежно отмахнулся Франкенштейн, - всего лишь так называемый вирус «Чанг Ли», Тао, соскреби все в пакетик и выбрось подальше.  
\- Мусорный полигон для захоронения радиоактивных отходов?  
Франкенштейн оторвался от ряда пробирок и пренебрежительно махнул рукой.  
\- Этого недостаточно, слейте вместе с жидкими отходами прямо в море.  
\- А челюсти в Японском море не того, не модифицируются? – Такео опасливо посмотрел на медленно трепыхающийся пакет.  
\- Нет, это вещество всего лишь незаметно растворится, прямо как капля мочи в унитазе.  
\- Может все-таки подписать? – Троица друзей вдруг засомневалась, отправляя отходы для захоронения в бутылке. – Скажем, типа «Привет, вам послание от Франкенштейна».  
\- Не будем его палить, вдруг эта гадость какая-нибудь заразная, - Тао был хитер, а Такео предусмотрителен. – Достаточно нарисовать международный опознавательный знак.  
\- Не влезай, убьет?  
\- Осторожно, яд! Вдруг кто-то решит, что это действительно качественный коньяк сорокалетней выдержки.  
Троица ГМО в качестве меры предосторожности списанный в утиль продукт тщательно упаковала.  
Тао втайне надеялся, что послание доберется до его предполагаемой родни в материковом Китае или в Гонконге.  
В это время господин Рэйзел направлялся в кабинет директора по коридору.  
А господин директор в это время не на рабочем месте!  
Рэйзел тогда непременно включит свой радиотелапатический радар и застукает его врасплох, в секретной лаборатории!  
\- Тао, быстренько удали все записи с видеокамер о моем неудавшемся эксперименте! – Панически приглушенный голос директора напоминал свистящий выговор девятого Назгула.  
Пообещавший Мастеру «больше такого не делать», Франкенштейн словно белокурая бестия в медицинском халате заметался по лаборатории, словно провинившийся школьник-прогульщик-двоечник.  
Тао метнулся, чтобы перехватить некстати дрогнувшую аристократически бледную руку Франкенштейна.  
\- Шеф, вот не надо было нажимать эту самую кнопку…И, вот эту, и ту…Это вообще запускает мою новую суперинтеллектуальную систему безопасности. Я собирался назвать ее как-нибудь скромно и непритязательно, например, «Скайнет». А сейчас вы включили сеть экспериментальных климатических установок.  
Где-то в пустыне Невада, США, дедушка Фред вспоминал своего блудливого папашу-экспериментатора, из-за которого его собственные дети «Папа Юпитер» и остальные, так называемые «внучки», Марс, Меркурий, Плутон и Руби, выросли такими психопатическими уродами.  
Или это из-за того, что папочка Франкенштейн во время проведения экспериментов слишком много и бесконтрольно слушал ранние записи «Мьюз»?  
Франкештейну в преддверии встречи с мистером Рэем вдруг ни с того ни с сего икнулось. 

No blade of grass grows and birds sing no more  
No joy or laughter where waves wash the shore  
Gone all the answers, lost all we have won  
Gone is the hope that life will go on

**Author's Note:**

> No Blade of Grass, Roger Whittaker
> 
> https://youtu.be/a38vqnqGcSk
> 
> Биомасса. фильм " Через тернии к звездам"
> 
> https://youtu.be/k-28lqw3oD0
> 
> Metal Hurlant Chronicles  
Teaser of episode 1 & 2 directed by Guillaume Lubrano with Scott Adkins, Michael Jai white, Rutger Hauer, Darren Shahlavi, Matt Mullins. Fight choreography Larnell Stovall. Produced by Justine Veillot (WE PROD) in association with Fabrice Giger & Pierre Spengler (Humanoids). Production manager Daniel Cottin. DOP Matthieu Misiraca.  
https://youtu.be/ErrhNdIxQ_U


End file.
